Let it snow
by Overfrozen
Summary: Kiba wakes up to a unnormal Hinata and snow. KibaHina Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto or any of its Characters.

"Kiba…" he was shook."Kiba!" his shoulder was moved a little harder. "Kiba-kun!" What was so important it couldn't wait until morning? "What?" He asked, half asleep, and a little bit cranky. "Wake up!" he knew that voice… "Hinata, what's wrong?" He turned around to face his angel, that was sitting crossed legged on the bed, in a blue pyjama, smiling. "Hinata, is it something wrong?" Hinata just laughed. "It's snowing!" And with that, she broke into a grin. "But why did you wake me up?" He grumbled, and blinked a few times, night shouldn't be so… bright. "Kiba-kun, it's snowing!" In their three years together, Kiba had never seen his girlfriend so... well, unlike herself. She shook him again, to break the train of thought. "You woke me up because it's… snowing?" She nodded her head so her hair bobbed up and down. "And this couldn't wait until morning?" he asked her bewildered, what was the big deal about snow, anyway? It was just a cold… substance. "But, Kiba-kun, it IS morning!" He glanced over to the clock on the night-stand, which could inform him that the time was 6:17.

All of a sudden, Hinata jumped out of bed, dragged her white bath-robe with her and headed for the door. "Hinata, what are you doing?" Kiba sat up, and watched his girlfriend in amazement. "Out to play, silly!" And with that, she nearly ran out the door in their bedroom, and out in the garden, barefoot and all. Kiba was dumbstruck, shouldn't their roles be reversed, he should be energetic, and Hinata should just watch from afar. He got out of bed, and walked out to the door-frame. The ground was covered with snow, and his breath hung in front of him, before it disappeared. And in the middle of the garden, stood Hinata, and just watched the snow fall from the sky. She wore such a big smile; you would think she was the happiest person alive. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, but she didn't seem to mind, she just watched a snowflake land on the tip of her nose, and she giggled. Kiba was… well, shocked, he had never seen Hinata act like this, but then again, it wasn't often they got snow in Konoha, in fact, Kiba could only remember one time, and that was when he was around four, maybe five.

A hand waved in front of his eyes. "What are you thinking?" He stared right into Hinata's snow-white eyes. She looked so beautiful, like she belonged right there, with rosy cheeks, a blue pyjama and a white bathrobe thrown over her shoulders, and with bare feet covered in snow. He smiled down at her, before he threw his arms around her fragile frame. "I'm thinking it shouldn't be allowed to be as beautiful as you are now." Hinata laughed into his chest, and he could feel the warmth of her blush. "Now, could you share with me why, oh why you're so happy it's snowing?" Hinata looked up at him, only to blush and look down again. "I-It's silly…" Kiba rubbed her shoulders and urged her on. "Oh, come on, it's no one to be shy of, it's just me…" she looked at him again. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" he smiled down on her. "Cross my heart." "Okay…" they both sat down and Hinata rested her head on his shoulder, and he threw one arm around her.

"When I was four, I and my mother were out, playing. She said it was important for me to have fun, as well as train to be strong. And then, all of a sudden, it started snowing. I was scared, I had never seen snow, and I thought it was… well, I thought it was monsters. And then, my mom explained that it was called snow, and that it was not dangerous at all. And when I asked her why it was snowing, she smiled at me, and then she told me something I will never forget. She told me… that it snowed because the gods blessed us, and that if you got a snowflake on you, you were blessed. And right after she told me that, a snowflake landed right on the tip of my nose. My mom died shortly after, she had been sick for months… and in her funeral, it snowed. And I thought for myself that, it snowed because the gods blessed her, so that she could go to heaven." Hinata buried her head in the crook of Kiba's shoulder. "Silly, isn't it?" Kiba looked down on her face, she was fighting tears. "It's not silly… It's a beautiful way to remember your mother. I'm sure she would like to be remembered that way." She looked up at him. "You think so?" she sounded so hopeful, like she did not dare to believe it. "Yeah, I do. I think your mother would be thrilled that you remember her like this." He dried one of her tears that had escaped her eye. "Thank you, Kiba-kun." He smiled and kissed her softly. "You're welcome, Hinata-Hime." And they sat there, under the morning sky, being blessed by the falling snow.


End file.
